Day of a Knight
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: This is the story of a typical day for Meta Knight.  King Dedede loses his mallet and Meta Knight helps him look for it.  What he doesn't expect is running into a little mischievous demon that takes pleasure in causing him trouble.
1. Part 1

Day of a Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

It was another beautiful day in Dream Land. The day was perfect. The sky was clear blue, the birds were singing, and the temperature was just right. A bird fluttered down gently on a branch. It ruffled its feathers and made its musical call. Suddenly, the sound of something whizzing through the air quickly approached the unsuspecting bird. Then, a golf ball hit it square in the head and knocked the panicking animal off the limb.

Another golf ball was sent flying through the air.

"Great shot your majesty!"

King Dedede laughed as he watched the ball disappear into the sky. Escargon stood behind him holding a large golf bag strapped on his shoulder.

Dedede swung his mallet back on his shoulder and said, "Yeah, who needs a golf course? Well, I do, but that shouldn't stop us from having fun in the mean time."

Escargon placed a golf ball on the peg and replied, "You're absolutely right. The course can wait a little longer."

Dedede positioned himself next to the ball. He cocked his mallet over his shoulder and swung it at the tiny white ball. It went soaring high above the forest trees.

"Another good shot," Escargon said as he watched the orb shrink then disappear.

Then, he looked back at the king and became shocked.

"What?" the king asked.

"Y-y-your m-majesty, y-your mallet," the attendant stammered, pointing.

"What about it?" he asked.

Then, he felt for the handle of the hammer that he thought was still in his hands. He looked at his empty palms and gawked. Then, he turned to the sky and cried despairingly.

* * *

Meta Knight continued to walk through the castle corridors. There wasn't much to do today. Suddenly, a cry of despair echoed through the hall. Slightly surprised, he dashed to the nearest window to find out where the screaming was coming from. He scanned the ground below and heard the sound coming from the forest. He immediately ran down the hallway to leave the castle and head for the forest.

* * *

Meta Knight was almost out of breath. He didn't slow down since he left the castle. The edge of the forest was in his sights now. The screaming was still ringing through the air. Then, he saw Escargon emerge from the brush. He approached him and paused to catch his breath. The attendant was covering his ears.

"What happened?" Meta Knight finally asked.

"He won't stop screaming. He just lost his-" he cringed when he took his hands off his ears. "Ugh, you go talk to him," he replied as he walked away.

Meta Knight watched him leave for a second. He wondered if this really was serious. Then he entered the forest in search for the crying king.

As he got closer, he covered his ears from the loud screaming. He approached the king, who seemed that he didn't move. He was still crying into the sky with his eyes tightly closed. Meta Knight went to get his attention, but cringed from the noise and covered his ears again.

"Your majesty," he called in attempt to get his attention.

King Dedede continued his prolonged scream. Meta Knight thought is was almost astonishing that he didn't take a breath since he was there.

"Your majesty!"

He abruptly stopped screaming and replied, "Hey Meta Knight. What are you doing here?"

Meta Knight gave a strange look before he took his hands off his ears.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I was playing golf and I hit the ball then my mallet went with it and AHHHH!"

Meta Knight covered his ears again. _'This is ridiculous,' _he thought to himself.

"DEDEDE!"

He jumped up, covered the king's mouth, and yanked him down to eye level.

"I'll help you find your mallet _if_ you stop screaming," he said.

King Dedede nodded. Meta Knight let him go and started to enter the forest. Dedede did a tiny shriek that stopped the knight short. He glared back at him.

"Sorry, I had to let that one out," he stated.

Meta Knight turned slowly and continued into the woods.


	2. Part 2

Day of a Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

King Dedede and Meta Knight had been walking for some time now. Dedede stopped and glanced around.

"Alright, I'll check over here and you look over there," he said pointing to the two areas.

"Are you sure this is where it landed?" Meta Knight asked.

Fire seemed to erupt around the king as he stood over the knight and shouted, "I'm the king and I say you go check over there!"

Meta Knight didn't flinch. He had a hint of indifference in his eyes.

"Yes your majesty," he replied as he walked away to check some bushes.

Dedede quickly changed his mood back and went looking around. Meta Knight glanced back at him. He had bent over, looking through a bush, and was wiggling his butt a bit. Meta Knight shuddered and parted a bush. His eyes grew wide. There in front of him was a little demon sitting and grooming itself. It stopped and looked up at him. Meta Knight never saw that kind of demon before, but that mostly meant that it wasn't much for fighting and therefore not a threat. Then, the tiny demon picked up King Dedede's mallet that was at its side. Meta Knight noticed it and slowly began to reach for it.

"That's not yours so give it back," he said to the small beast.

It tilted the hammer toward him.

"That's it, good demon."

When Meta Knight got close, the monster suddenly swung the hammer down on his hand. He pulled back from the bush, bit his tongue, and shook his hand in the air.

"Why you little-!"

He parted the bush then halted. The demon was gone. He popped back out and looked around. Then, he saw the fiend running in the other direction. Meta Knight's glare returned as he swiftly ran after it. The tiny monster glanced behind it then quickened its pace. Meta Knight ran closer to it and reached for the mallet. Suddenly, the beast changed direction and the knight slammed into a tree. It shook and leaves fell from it. He backed up and shook the pain off.

"Ok, you asked for it," he said as his cape turned into bat wings.

He flew off the ground and rocketed toward the fleeing demon. It hopped on top of Dedede's back and continued to dash away.

"Did you find it yet?" he asked, thinking it was Meta Knight.

"Working on it," he replied as he flew past him.

King Dedede stood upright, scratched his head, and left to look somewhere else. The little demon was it the knight's sights. It swiftly climbed up a tree. Meta Knight flew straight up its trunk. Branches smacked him on his way up. He could barely see. Suddenly, he saw the mallet, but grew wide eyed when he only had an instant to know it was coming at him. It slammed him down and a tree limb caught him, cocked back, and threw him back up. He was still stunned when he flew up from the tree. Just then, the little demon jumped up and swung at him again. It hit him square in the face and sent him soaring back into the forest. He went through more branches then suddenly stopped. He got caught in a hole in a tree. His head was stuck and he tried to push away from the tree. Meta Knight's eyes glowed in the dark then shot open. A woodpecker was in front of him. It stared at him for a second then angrily glared at him. Fear shot up through the knight. His scream of pain was muffled from being stuck. He vigorously tried to push away from the tree. He popped out, fell through some tree limbs, and slammed onto the ground. He sat up then was drilled in the head by the woodpecker. He grabbed it and threw it away.

Meta Knight spun around when he heard a tiny giggle in the distance. He saw the little demon rolling on the ground laughing. It was on higher ground and still holding the hammer. Meta Knight's eyes changed to fire red.

"That's it!" he shouted as he drew his sword.

The hilt shot golden static in the air and formed the spiked blade. He flew up high toward the monster. It stopped laughing, jumped up, and started to hit rocks in the air. Meta Knight halted in his flight as he was being bombarded with stones. He used his sword to deflect them. Then, he was hit in the shoulder, forehead, stomach, and then a huge boulder crashed into him and took him down.

Dedede came around and looked high and low. He approached the boulder and sighed. Meanwhile, Meta Knight was trying to get out from underneath the rock. He pushed as hard as he could to lift it up.

"Finding that mallet is a lot harder than I thought," Dedede said as he propped his arm on the stone. The added weight forced Meta Knight's arms to collapse. The boulder fell back on him as he let out a short cry. The king was puzzled when he thought he heard the rock grunt. He squatted down and lifted up the stone with one hand.

"Huh? Meta Knight, what are you doing under there?" he asked as he dragged the knight from the crater. "I don't think my hammer is under there."

Meta Knight wobbled around with his hand on his head. He regained his footing and shook his head.

Dedede dropped the boulder and asked, "Did you find my mallet?"

"Sort of, it's with this-"

Meta Knight stopped short when he saw the small demon take off into the woods.

"Got to go," he replied as he picked up his sword and bolted off toward it.

The king stood dumb founded for a bit. Then, he gave the rock a look and checked under it again.

"Hello, mallet, you under here?"

Meta Knight was done playing with this demon. His cape formed back into wings and flew above the ground. The monster dashed through some heavy brush. Meta Knight began swinging his sword and cutting through it. His eyes were glowing red from frustration. He burst out of the woods into another clearing. He set his sights on the tiny beast that seemed to have run out of breath. The fire in his eyes flickered furiously as he did a battle cry. He poised his sword up high, ready to strike the demon. Suddenly, Meta Knight slowed to a stopped, fell to the ground, and was being dragged back. He hooked the ground with his sword and glanced behind him. A vine had caught onto his foot and was so taut that it looked like it was going to snap. His eyes reverted back to yellow as he tried to shake the vine off. The tiny monster casually strolled behind him. He gave it a puzzled look. It stopped by a rock that seemed to be only thing holding the vine back. It turned back toward Meta Knight and held out its little arm as if to push the stone over. He looked down the vine and was stunned about how long it really was. He looked back at the demon with a panicked look.

"Oh no, no, no, no," he pleaded while shaking his head.

The beast placed its outstretched hand on the rock, smirked, and nodded its head.

"No, no, no," he persisted while shaking his arm, sounding more desperate.

The demon smiled and nodded again. Then, it pushed the rock over. The vine was released. Meta Knight's eyes shot wide open then he suddenly disappeared. He flew high over the forest, his sword twirling after him.

King Dedede continued to aimlessly walk around, searching for his hammer. He stopped when he heard something coming toward him. He looked up then sidestepped out of the way. Meta Knight crashed into the ground, face-first. His sword pierced the earth next to him. He let out a moan.

"Meta Knight, did you find it?" the king asked, leaning over him.

He stood up and replied, "Yes, I found your mallet! I've been running all over the forest chasing after that little-"

Suddenly, the hammer dropped out of the sky and hit Meta Knight hard in the head. He stood there for a second then fell to the ground.

He looked up at it and dumbly said, "There it is."

He let his head fall to the ground again.

Dedede scooped up the wooden mallet and happily said, "You found it! I didn't think I'd see it again!"

He began to leave as he added, "See you back at the castle."

After a bit, Meta Knight recovered from the impact and stood up. His head was throbbing, but he could swear he heard something calling him. He turned around and saw the little demon waving at him. His fury returned. He picked up his sword and ran towards it.

"I'm going to," he angrily affirmed to the monster.

It pointed up as a pebble fell on his head. He looked up and saw a large boulder precariously hanging over him.

"Leave," he added withdrawing his sword, "I'm going to leave now."

Then, he turned and dashed away. The demon smirked and pointed its claw to a taut vine.

"Sucker," it snickered as it cut the vine.

The boulder launched into the air after the fleeing knight. It crashed right behind him.

"Whoa, hey," he shouted back as he continued to leave the laughing beast behind.


End file.
